Dragon X Devil May Cry
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Rias: We've heard it all before the Legend of Sparda the hero and villain to many and all factions involved. Well let me tell you something, its true all of it the stories the legends they are all true. Why and how Do I know this... well that's because I met the Son's of Sparda... both of them. Now hear their legend through my eyes. My name is Rias Gremory and I'm Dante's Queen


Dragon X Devil May Cry

ESKK: Hey I know third DXD Devil May Cry crossover to date. But before you all bash at me I will say that this is not me canceling the other one. See for those reading this it's because I can't think of Lemon by myself. I got the first few parts already but I am severely lacking in others so I'm at a blockade for it. Sorry but if anyone can help me with the Lemon that be greatly appreciated. Anyway until then let's start this show. Oh and this is kind of AU for Devil May Cry so don't get overly ticked when you read it ok.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Demon."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or High School DXD so please enjoy this fic for now.

(Start 1 year before DXD)

A young girl with blue and red eyes was in a pool of her own blood as standing over her was what looked like a woman with long black hair, a set of dominatrix type of clothing that barely covered her body, and pitch black wings looked down upon her in pity as if she regretted having to do this.

"Sorry… you didn't ask for this but we can't let the Temen-Ni-Gru rise with your blood. You may learn it's near impossible now but the fact that thing had done so much damage to the human world we can't let it do so again. I will pray for you though that if you are reborn that… you will be given a chance away from this curse of your bloodline." The angel girl said before flying off leaving the girl for dead.

This girl was named Mary as she reached out trying to stop her as she looked at her hands and saw blood stained it as she growled at herself for being so stupid. This all started when she made a friend in that ebony haired shy girl but it was all a trick in the end. She apologized but there's no apologizing for taking a life without giving her a clear reason why.

"Is… is this how it ends?" Mary asked as her ebony short hair and uniform was being stained with her blood. "Is this… how I die?" She asked as she looked to the sky above her as tears began to stain her vision. "Heh how pathetic guess my name wasn't much of a good omen then huh." She said sadly as her vision went dark. "I only wish… I could live on." She said before she saw a red glow appear in her vision followed by a large broadsword and a red trench cloak as then a playful voice was heard.

"You don't say lady. Any particular reason?" The voice asked as Mary scoffed.

"To be a Demon Hunter I guess to find that bitch and give her payback." She said as the voice laughed.

"Heh even if you gotta become a demon yourself to do it." He asked as his voice may sound playful he was being serious here.

"Of course." She said as the voice then smiled.

"Alright lady then I'll help you, just don't go regretting it later but after tonight you and I are partners in crime." He said as Mary looked as being so close to death she knew in her mind she would accept anything to keep living seeing as she was dying young.

"Wait…" She began as she saw what looked like a pawn chess piece appear before her. "Who are you?" She asked as the voice chuckled a bit.

"My name is Dante." The playful voice said before Mary began to black out.

"Then call me… Lady." She said as she was grateful to this Devil named Dante and what he did for her this very night unaware she was just dragged into a huge adventure that she could not conceive.

"Don't mention it but like I said don't go regretting it either." Dante said as soon Lady blacked out as it was all dark for her now.

(Scene Break Old School Building Kouh Academy before classes Occult Research Club Room)

Rias Gremory was looking over papers about their latest requests or there lack of. From the look of things it seemed that they have been losing possible new regulars to a new group. She cross references it with Sona's Peerage and found that she had been losing profit as well from granting the desires of humans. Rias needed to find who had been tagging there summoning's and either have them stop or bring down the law on them. Rias knew this was no normal stray since when would a Stray hunt other Strays.

Until further noticed she had her peerage hold back on giving out flyers until further notice. She of course allowed them to give the flyers to their regulars but had them send their familiars to watch them in case something was up. The Red haired beauty with green eyes saw nothing up with their regulars so and the theft was at a smaller scale then most as she also gave their regulars a message that there may be someone who is impersonating them and to watch out in case they give the payment to the wrong person.

Koneko went to investigate with Akeno at one of the slayed Strays sights and both had discovered a key piece of fact there. There was high devil power their and the use of a Sacred Gear and judging by the bullet holes in the wall it may be that the gear user in question may have a similar power to Kiba but instead of swords it was guns. This pointed to a possible other Peerage but Sona claims none of her peerage members uses the gear or weapons that were shown to possibly be used there so it may mean that a rogue peerage has made its way to Gremory Territory for a takeover of sorts.

She needed the answers obviously but right now she was focused on building up her numbers as well starting with that one student named Anthony 'Dante,' Redgrave. Rias had read his file but it seemed even his file made him a mystery. Transferred in with his friend Mary from overseas and Mary seems to hold a Sacred Gear but the Underworld gave her orders not to mess with Mary as reports seem to indicate she may be a descendant of the priestess who sealed the Temen-Ni-Gru away with Sparda's aid during the Great Devil Civil War. Rias could understand why as certain groups would no doubt jump at the chance to release those shackles upon the tower to Hell and re-instigate the Great War seeing as the Devils Temen-Ni-Gru was their ultimate weapon against the factions. Rias did not want to undue a seal as that tower was a danger to the world seeing as it releases the most, vilest of Devils from their prison to fight for the controllers whims.

Now Tony was a sort of famous student among them simply because he was a flirt not a pervert. While the schools perverted members hounded the girls to peep on them Dante used words to get them making them putty in his hands. What really got them was the fact his stylish personality in about everything physically related which came to the other odd student. Mary close to nothing on her but the main thing to note is the fact she can reign in on Dante and drag him off if he gets a bit to frisky with his flirting making Mary or Lady as Dante calls her the American teens chaperone in the school.

Speaking of Dante Rias looked to the clock and saw it was just about that time again when Sona would try and 'reform,' Tony into a proper student in school.

(Meanwhile with Dante)

Kuoh Academy. A prestigious school ranked as one of the highest in Japan for its scholastic standards and was recently an all-girls school before it became co-gender. Because of this, the student male to female ratio was rather skewed with the number of female students being higher than the males. The academy is separated into three divisions, a primary school, a high school and a college. Those who graduate from the academy are highly respected and sought after in the professional arena. Which begs to ask how someone like Dante, who had mediocre scores at best, could get himself accepted into such a high-end school. To be honest, he didn't know, nor did he really care about such things. The only thing he really cared about was finding a nice quiet place to rest and maybe catch up on a few Z's. Which is what the silver haired blue eyed young man was doing at the moment. Dante was reclining in his chair with his feet up on the backrest of the chair in front of him with a math book covering his face as he got a few more winks that he had missed out on.

Too bad some people wouldn't let him sleep in peace.

"Why am I not surprised to find you like this, Redgrave-san?"

Dante casually reached up, lifted the book off his face, and looked up at the person who interrupted his nap. Standing before him was a girl around the age of 17 with bob cut black hair, violet eyes behind red-rimmed glasses and fair skin. She wore the standard girls' uniform, which of course brought attention to her C-cup bust. There was also another girl standing behind her who was a head taller than the former girl was and had knee length black hair, brown eyes behind a pair of square blue-rimmed glasses and fair skin as well. She too wore the girls' uniform with the attention going to her DD-cup bust. These two were Sona Sitori and Tsubaki Shinra, the Student Council President and Vice President respectively.

'I wonder if the guy who designed the girls' uniform wasn't some kind of pervert, I mean c'mon, your eyes are practically drawn to their chests and legs.' Dante wondered as he pulled the book off of his face and gave the too lovely ladies a cool smile. "Yo, prez, what can I do for you this fine morning?"

Sona continued to stare at Dante as he sat up properly. "I wished to speak with you about your attendance here at the school. It has come to my attention that you have yet to join any of the after school club on campus. As you are aware, you are required to join a club in order to pass this year." Sona said making an attempt to reform Dante to a proper student here.

Dante let out a sigh. This girl had a knack for trying to get into his business. He looked back up at his senior. "Well, unfortunately I have no intention of joining a club; I'm just not the clubbing kind of guy, unless it's a night club, of course. Besides, I'm a little too busy after school anyways." Dante said as that stuff was dealing with the Stray Devils in town and robbing a few groups' blind of their stuff without being caught by them.

Sona adjusted her glasses. "So it would seem. Am I to assume that it is true you are working after school? You are aware that it is against the rules for a student to have a job while attending high school. As such, I politely ask that you quit your job or you will have to face disciplinary action." Sona said as that was a rule but she had no idea she was talking to a Devil Hunter here.

Dante just shrugged. "Who knows, maybe it's true, maybe it's not. But it is my own business so if you'll excuse me, I going to find another place to take a nap." And with that, Dante stood up and walked right past Sona and Tsubaki to find some privacy.

Sona made no move to stop him. The reason was because she knew she couldn't. She had been speaking to Dante for over a year now trying to 'reform' him into a proper student. However, every time she tried he would coolly and casually brush her off and walk away. This seemingly disrespectful display against the student council president had earned the boy the title of 'Cool Rebel' by the majority of the student body.

This wasn't the only title he earned as he had gained the admiration from over half of the female students thanks to his roguish good looks and his reputation of being a ladies man. This earned him the title of 'Second Prince of Kuoh.' This of course earned him the ire of most of the male students. Because of his reputation with the ladies, charming good looks, his carefree attitude, and his unexplainable ability to just waltz right out of punishment with the school disciplinarians earned him his most known and well-used title.

'That Damn Yankee.'

After the two girls watched him disappear out the door of the classroom, Tsubaki finally spoke up to her superior.

"Are you just going to keep letting him go like that, Kaichou?" Tsubaki asked as she found Dante very annoying at times like just now.

The student council president used her right hand to adjust her glasses as she closed her eyes and sighed as she shared Tsubaki's silent sentiments.

"It wouldn't do any good if I did try to go after him. He's not the kind that is concerned with authority. Even if I tried to discipline him, he would just view it as merely an inconvenience." Sona said as Dante had shrugged off every disciplinary action in the entire school like it was just a minor annoyance.

Tsubaki nodded in understanding. Even though she didn't like it, she had to agree. "What shall we do with him, then?" Tsubaki asked hoping to give Dante a punishment he won't be able to ignore.

"We will continue to observe him, like always, to make sure that he isn't a threat to this school." Sona stated as the two left the classroom and started walking down the hallway.

"It still perplexes me how we still can't seem to be able to identify what or who he and Mari are, even though he has been under our observation for over a year." Tsubaki said as this was unnerving to her and Sona.

"You don't think he might be a stray devil, do you?" Tsubaki asked as it wouldn't be the first time a stray was powerful enough to hold a human form so easily like Dante's own form.

"I doubt it. Some demons are brazen, but they are not that brazen." Sona stated as they made it to the student council room. "Enough about him, though, we have some reports to go over." Sona said as they did have work to do and a cover to keep as humans here.

"Yes, Kaichou." Tsubaki said as she followed after Sona to aid her in these reports and such.

(Later with Dante)

Meanwhile, Dante was making his way across the school grounds in search of a nice, quiet spot to resume his little nap. As he walked, his thoughts turned to the two devils that he had just 'escaped'. From the very moment that he stepped into this academy, he had felt them along with several others inside the school. Originally, he was quite curious as to why over a dozen or so devils are doing in a human school, but since they were leaving the student body alone he didn't feel like he needed to try to interfere with their business. So, he would just watch them and leave them be.

Now if only they would let him be.

"What was that, the fifth time in two weeks? I'm starting to think that girl has a thing for me." Dante sighed as he walked away for a new napping spot until he heard a sound from somewhere.

"Hehehehehehe…hehehe…hehe."

Dante came to a dead stop as he heard a very distinctive sound that he had come to recognize over the time he's been attending the academy. It was the sound that compelled mothers to check on their daughters and fathers to go find their guns. It was a sound that made any women to instinctively cover themselves in fear. It was a sound of someone was degrading themselves to the lowest form of being there is.

It was the sound of perverted giggling.

"Are those two at it again?" Dante asked himself as he looked over at where the sound was originating. It was coming from the exterior wall of the gym, outside of where the girl's changing room was located. He remembered that it was around this time that a few of the second years had PE class and they would be changing out of their school clothes to put on their uniforms. He also remembered that his 'partner' was in that class.

"Ah, shit. They better be looking at a porn mag."

Deciding to confirm whether the perverts were looking at tits and ass on a paper or not, Dante quietly honed in on the annoying sound to find what he suspected. There, kneeling down and peeping through a small hole in the wall, were the infamous 'Perverted Duo', Matsuda and Motohama. Matsuda was a former jock and current member of the photo club with a buzzed baldhead and a self-proclaimed lolicon while Motohama sported long dark hair and square glasses. The boy had the unusual ability to accurately guess the three sizes of any girl, which earned him the nickname 'Three Size Scouter'. The two had the dopiest smiles on their faces as they watched the girls change into their gym clothes, and they weren't quiet about it either.

"Dude, I can't believe you found this thing, what luck!" Motohama said as he watched his 'show.'

"I know. I call it the 'tit hole'. Oh man, Murayama has such huge jugs." Matsuda said as he watched the entire thing.

"33-28-32" Motohama stated from Matsuda's commentary.

"And Katase's body is just rockin'. Matsuda said providing his commentary here.

"31-26-31" Motohama provided the specs of the girl as Dante began to creep up on them.

"Oh, this is just paradise. Now, if only-" Matsuda said before a new voice was heard.

"Hey um does anyone have some spare set of deodorant Dante borrowed mines again and forgot about it." Mary was heard as no doubt she could sense the perverts outside but being here she can't exactly shoot them so easily.

"ALL RIGHT THE THIRD GREAT LADY OF KUOH MARY!" Matsuda cheered as Lady had earned that name mainly for being desired as much as Rias and Akeno which she tried to avoid but when they thought her shy the truth was she found it annoying as it was now common fact that Mary or Lady as she likes to be called as tough as nails considering all the guys who nut shot with a powerful kick that they all feared her as the Lady of Power.

Rias was Wisdom while Akeno herself she was Courage. These titles were from a Zelda fan in the school who compared them to the three Goddesses of Hyrule in Legend of Zelda which from retrospect made a lot of sense here.

"Oh man, Lady is so sexy. I wouldn't mind tapping that."

"So, you think Lady is sexy, huh?" Dante's voice was heard as the perverted buffoons kept peeping.

"Oh, yeah." The perverted duos suddenly stopped dead when they heard the distinctive sound of cracking knuckles. Slowly turning around, the two came face-to-face with the menacing visage of Dante as he stood over them like death itself as he glared down at them with a very evil grin on his face.

"Redgrave!" The two shouted as they hugged each other in fear. A most disturbing sight. The hugging I mean.

"Nothing personal guys, but since Lady is preoccupied I'll be cashing your 'viewing fee,' here." Dante said as the two guys hugged each other in fear of Dante's power and strength.

(One Ass kicking later)

Both members of the perverted duo were now sporting some rather impressive bruising and bloody lips and Motohama's glasses were cracked. Both boys were sitting on the ground leaning against each other looking like they had just went ten rounds with a pro boxer without having a break in between rounds. Dante was wiping the imaginary dust off of his hands while he smiled at his handiwork.

"Maybe that'll teach you boys to go snooping around where you don't belong." Dante said as he was almost done here.

"Oh, c'mon man!" Matsuda shouted, somehow ignoring all of the injuries he had just received. "This place is a perv's paradise. All of these amazing beauties walking around and you're not even tempted to see some extra skin? Are you a man or what?" Matsuda accused as Dante waved them off on that one not caring about them or their horn dog libidos.

Dante just scuffed. "Of course I'm a man; I saw proof of that this morning. I just don't need to peek at girls changing to get my rocks off, not when I got girls throwing themselves at me." He replied with a smirk. Truth be told, the girls don't really throw themselves at him. They do like to talk to him, though, but it's just too much fun getting a rise out of these two guys. Plus it was just damn fun to flirt with the girls to help get a rise out of the perverts.

"Damn Yankee! Thinking you're all that just because you got half of the girls here swooning all over you. You and that bastard Kiba are hogging all the girls leaving none for the rest of us." Motohama said, deciding to get in on the conversation.

"Because of you two, the rest of us have to find other ways to sate, our desire for girls." Matsuda continued with tears in his eyes.

An eyebrow rose on the young hunters face. "And one of those ways happens to be using a small hole in the wall to peek on the girls in gym as they change like you did just now?" Dante asked as his plan was in full swing no doubt the girls inside hearing the whole event go on.

"Damn right!" The two shouted in unison.

Dante stared at them for a second until his evil grin returned to his face, making the two boys become extremely nervous. He then spoke out loud. "Well, I must say that is rather interesting. What do you think about that statement…ladies?" Dante asked as he looked over to his left side.

Seeing him look over to his left, the boys slowly followed his line of sight and their faces drained of color. Standing off to the side was the Kendo Club members with Murayama and Katase standing at the front of the pack as well as the B.B. Gun Club members with, Lady leading their front as it looked very bad for them. Especially since it was a well-known fact that Lady almost never misses a shot and only misses when she wants to miss as all of the girls were glaring at the two offending boys and Murayama spoke.

"I think we would like to have a little talk with them in private. Would you be a darling and leave us be, Dante-kun?" Murayama asked as she looked to Dante with an ever so sweet smile.

The hunter just shrugged. "I don't mind. Just make sure to leave them in one piece." Dante said as Lady then scoffed at this as she was going to enjoy making these two perverts life a living hell for the most recent pervert beating.

"No promises." Lady said as it was evident the boys were getting hit and shot at. Hopefully not in the eyes because they want to keep their eyes and not lose them.

And so, Dante made his exit and left the two perverts and a pack of angry, bokken-wielding girls alone. Fifteen seconds later the air was filled with the sound of wood cracking against flesh and a few high-pitched screams. Dante chuckled as he listened to the sounds fade away as he moved across the academy grounds.

'Ah, it's always fun to get the drop on those two. Now, back to finding my napping spot.' Dante thought as he began to leave the area looking for a new place to nap and not get bugged.

Dante continued to walk around when he suddenly had this feeling as if he was being watched. Stopping in his tracks and looking around, he eventually caught a flash of red in his vision and turned to find a certain pair of students looking at him from a second floor window of what he knew was the old school building back when the academy was girls only. He recognized first girl as Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club and one of the famed 'Three Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy'. The girl had crimson red hair that flowed down to her thighs, teal green eyes, fair skin and a buxom figure with an incredible bust. The girl standing next to her was Akeno Himejima, the vice president of the Occult Research Club and the second member of the Two Great Ladies. She had long raven hair tied up in a ponytail that ran down to her feet, violet eyes, fair skin and was just a buxom as Rias, though she did have the bigger bust out of the two.

As he stood there, his blue eyes locked gazes with Rias's green eyes and the two stared at each other for well over a minute. It wasn't until Dante smiled and lazily waved at the red head that Rias broke out of her stare. She gave a look of surprise from the gesture before returning it with her own smile and wave. Finished with his little 'hello', the young hunter turned to resume his walk while the two girls continued to watch him leave until he was out of sight.

"That was him, wasn't it, Buchou?" Akeno asked her red headed friend and superior.

"Yes, Tony Redgrave, though I hear he goes by the name of Dante." Rias explained as she began to return to her work.

"Dante? Like the character in the Divine Comedy?" Akeno asked as she was aware of the famous old story of Dante's Inferno.

"Indeed. Though unlike the character, he is far from human." Rias said as she caught a glimmer of it as she knew Dante wasn't human as it seems heavy warding was put on him by someone to keep his devil heritage hidden. But why he looks and feels almost human with those warding's on him like they were just a temporary fix till push comes to shove against his person.

"Are you saying he may be a half breed?" Akeno asked as she looked to Rias on this mystery here.

"He is a mystery; that much is certain. More than once, I have wondered why my brother gave him a scholarship if he is so unknown to us. I've asked him if he knew anything but he keeps telling me to not worry about it and let him be." Rias spoke as she went back to a nearby couch and sat down behind a chessboard.

Akeno walked up to stand by her Buchou's side. "Sirzechs-sama granted him a scholarship? That's surprising." Akeno said as the current Lucifer almost never does that for anyone.

"Indeed, which makes him all the more interesting to watch." The redhead said as she picked up a pawn and moved it into striking distance of the enemy king. "Checkmate."

Rias stood up and moved away from the board as Akeno leaned over to study it and see that she was indeed locked in checkmate. "Oh, I lost again." Akeno said as it sounded like she didn't even mind the loss here in this chess game.

"Your trap was very easy to see through." Rias commented as she started to strip out of her clothes. She started with her cape and then unbuttoned the black outer corset and laid them both on the backrest of a nearby chair.

"Sorry, I did my best to make it harder on you." Akeno responded as she watched her superior strip off her skirt, revealing a pair of rather racy black panties.

"Thanks, I look forward to next time." The redhead spoke as she removed her white dress shirt showing off the black bra that matched her panties. With a sigh, she proceeded to unclasp her bra and remove the article, revealing her large breasts that were capped by a pair of small, pink nipples. The last thing to go was the black panties, which she stripped off leaving only her long hair to cover her perfect, peach-shaped derriere. No completely devoid of clothes, the redhead walked a short distance to a shower that was installed in the building. She stepped inside, pulled the curtain close, turned on the tap and allowed the hot water to cascade over her shapely form. As she felt her body relax under the flowing water, her thoughts turned back to the silver haired male she was talking about minutes before. He was quite handsome, and she could tell that he possessed a good amount of physical strength with how he filled out his uniform, but what really caught her attention was his eyes. Those blue orbs held a great power in them, the like she had never seen before. This greatly intrigued the teen and she vowed right there that she would unravel the mystery that was Tony 'Dante' Redgrave.

It was after school and our favorite hunter found himself wandering the streets as the sun was starting to make its descent below the horizon, bathing the city in golden light. The young man eventually made his way onto a bridge that span across the large roadway below. As he stops and leans against the railing and gazes out across the city, his thoughts turned back to the girl he had locked gazes with earlier. Rias Gremory was, by many people's opinion, the perfect girl. She was beautiful, smart, friendly, kind and compassionate. She was the kind of girl that parents would love for you to introduce them to as a girlfriend, and he was sure that many a boy has tried to court her, with obviously little success. Of course, Dante knew the reason for that. Not only was the girl from an apparently rich family, which put the girl out of reach of almost all the boys at school, but she wasn't even human. She was a devil, one of the two main devils that called Kuoh Academy their home in fact. Both Rias and Sona had that air of nobility around them, so it was easy to tell how they were raised. He also knew that, just like Tsubaki, Akeno Himejima was Rias's direct underling, and it wasn't because she was the VP of the ORC. Thinking about the club also made him think about the two other members of the club he knew about.

The first was a second year by the name of Kiba Yuuto, a pretty boy who shared Dante's title of 'Prince of Kuoh.' If Dante held one-half of the admiration of the girls at school, then Kiba held the other half. The other was a petite first year named Koneko Toujou. Known as the school's 'Mascot' Koneko held the affection of almost the entire student body.

Both of them were also devils.

It seemed like a contradiction for him to coexist with not just one, but two groups of devils, considering his line of work, but so long as they don't go causing trouble then he had no reason to interfere with their affairs. Despite what some people might think, he actually enjoyed having a little peace in his life. But like he said and had told Lady before those groups don't bug their group and they don't bug them in return. But then a voice interrupted his current subject of musings.

"Um, excuse me?" Came a female yet shy voice as Dante looked to find the person responsible.

Dante's inner thoughts were broken by the voice of a young girl. The hunter turned to find a rather attractive girl around his age with long, raven hair and violet eyes, fair skin and a heart shaped face. She was wearing a magenta school uniform with a crest that held the letter P sown over her right breast, which by the way was a rather impressive bust, and a short green skirt.

Seeing as how she now had the boy's attention, the girl nervously spoke. "A-are you by chance, Tony Redgrave?" She asked as Dante smirked to her as he saw a girl to flirt with who had a little something to hide from him obviously.

Staring at the girl for a moment, Dante gave the girl a charming smile. "I am, and who is the sweet thing that's asking?" Dante asked using a flirting tone as he sounded very playful with her here.

The girl blushed a little before speaking. "Um, I-I'm Yuuma Amano. I, uh, I was wondering…are you seeing anyone right now?" She asked as Dante found that interesting and what would a girl from some random school want to date him for not that he's complaining but business before pleasure or business and pleasure at the same time for him.

An eyebrow raising in surprise from the question, the boy answered. "No, not really. Why?" Dante asked playing his part wondering what she wanted with him here.

"Well, I was wondering if you would, um, go out with me." Yuuma asked as Dante found that intriguing here.

The hunter said nothing as he continued to stare at the girl, making Yuuma a bit uncomfortable. Just when she started to think that he was just going to flat out turn her down, a grin appeared on his face. "Sure, why not. I'll go out with you." Dante said as she then beamed at his answer.

"Really?" Yuuma's face lit up with a beautiful smile. "That's great! I'm so glad. So then, would you like to meet up at the mall on Sunday?" She asked as Dante shrugged to that one.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Dante responded as he nodded to her.

"It's a date then." The girl then turned and started, skipping away. She got halfway across the bridge before she turned back and called out to him. "I'm really glad you said 'yes.'" She responded as Dante shrugged.

"Hey I respect a girl who takes initiative." Dante said as Yuuma then smiled and continued on her way causing him to smirk a bit.

As the girl left, Dante leaned back against the rail and let out a sigh. "Well, that was interesting." The boy then pushed himself off the railing and started on his way home. As he walking, he muttered to himself. "Now I wonder what a fallen angel could want with me." Dante mused as he began to walk away as no doubt his power as a Devil Hunter or maybe… maybe it's a mess from his old man he needs to clean up again.

Unseen by the two, however, a certain petite first year had been hiding nearby and had seen and heard everything said between the two. With this knowledge in her possession, the girl headed back towards the academy to make her report.

(Scene Break Kuoh Academy Occult Research Club House)

"I see. So they're making a move." Rias said after listening to the first year's report. The young redhead was sitting in a dark room lit only by a set of candles sitting beside a chessboard with her vice president standing by her side.

"But why would the fallen angels make a move now? And why him? Do they think he is some kind of threat to them?" Akeno asked as she placed a single slender finger upon her chin in thought.

"That must be the case; otherwise they wouldn't have even bothered with him. It would seem as though there may be much more to Dante then we originally believed." Rias said as that was the only logical explanation here.

"What shall we do about it, Buchou?" Akeno asked as she looked to Rias.

Rias hummed in thought for a moment as she contemplated her actions before she spoke. "Let's keep an eye on them. This will be a good chance to see how he reacts to the supernatural." Rias said as she wanted to see what Dante would do before trying anything.

"And if the fallen end up killing him?" Akeno asked but for some reason she found that very doubtful.

"Then we'll just have to make preparations in the event that does happen. Either way, things will at least get a little more interesting." Rias said as whatever Dante may do here may prove interesting in the long run.

(With Dante and Lady)

"YOU DID WHAT!" Lady roared as the sound of gunfire was heard as Dante dodged it.

"Ok come on Lady let me explain a bit!" Dante said as he then whooped as he dodged another set of bullets from Lady.

"Then explain or I'm filling you with led and then an RPG!" Lady called as she summoned a pair of Uzi's from her Sacred Gear Gun Birth before she fired at him.

"Simply put!" Dante began as he was avoiding the bullets which were making holes in the wall. "The Fallen Angels in town seem to have some kind of interest in me so I'm going to check it out." Dante said as Lady then lowed her RPG which had a large Bayonet which she called Kalina Ann.

"So a date then hunt sounds like you Dante." Lady said as she sat down on a sofa which miraculously survived the whole deal.

"Hey you know me Lady the only chick I'll date is one I meet at a club then leave high and dry in a motel room." Dante said before Lady pulled out her hand gun as Dante sat next to her and in turn shot him in the head knocking him back.

"Shut up Dante." Lady said as she hated when Dante made his stupid Innuendos.

"FUCK THAT HURT!" Dante called as he removed the bullet from his forehead.

(Scene Break Sunday Outer Mall)

The day of Dante's date with Yuuma finally arrived and our favorite hunter found himself standing in front of a large clock as he waited for his date to arrive. The boy was wearing a black hooded leather jacket with red lining and red leather sown on the ends of the sleeves (A/N: DmC reboot jacket only shorter), black shirt and dark grey jeans. He also carried a large gig bag on his back. The boy turned to look up at the clock behind him to check the time.

"Hmm, should be here any minute now."

"Here, take a flyer." A voice spoke up to his right and he turned in time for someone to put a piece of paper in his hand. Blinking a couple of times in confusion before he looked at the person who gave it to him. The person happened to be a woman with brown hair that oddly enough resembled a pair of bat wings, brown eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red dress that covered her large bust and a pair of bat wings on her back, a short white skirt, calf-high boots, a black choker and a set of golden bracelets on her wrists. She was carrying a large red bag and as Dante looked at her, she gave him a smile, then turned, and walked away without a word.

Dante watched her for a moment and muttered, "Well that's kind of weird." He then looked at the paper she had given him and looked at it more closely. "Your wish will be granted, huh...wait…this is a-"

"Dante!"

The hunter looked over to see Yuuma running up to him. She was wearing a light purple blouse over a black dress and carrying a small purse. As the girl neared him, Dante quickly shoved the flyer into his pocket and turned to the girl with a smile. "Ah, you made you made it."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Dante." The girl said as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Nah, don't worry about it." The boy replied.

Yuuma smiled brightly until she noticed the bag on his back. "What's that, Dante?" Yuuma asked as she looked at his Guitar Bag.

"Oh this?" Dante motioned his head at the bag. "Just something I thought I'd bring along, just in case things go well with our date." Dante said as he smiled at his little friends inside the bag.

"Are you going to play for me?" She asked as Dante then smirked at her on this subject.

"Well, later on I might put on a little show for you." Dante teased as that made Yuuma beam a bit.

Yuuma seemed really happy to hear that as she smiled brightly. After some more small talk between the two, they decided to get their date going and headed out.

(Scene Break that evening)

It had been a rather pleasant day for the two as they had spent the majority of the day walking around different stores and shops that lined the walkways of the mall. They had looked at a variety of items including clothing, jewelry, music and entertainment. At one point Yuuma even had Dante buy, her a little pink wristband to wear. At one point, they had stopped a sweets shop and Yuuma indulged herself in a chocolate parfait while Dante had a strawberry sundae.

All in all, the date was a rather huge success.

Now, the couple found themselves at a city park with a large water fountain in the center with the sun casting its evening rays down on them. If anyone were to ask, one would say that this was the perfect atmosphere for some romance.

"I really had a great time today, Dante." Yuuma said as they walked side by side through the park.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it myself." Dante commented as they neared the fountain.

Suddenly, Yuuma ran out in front of the boy and turned back to him once she came to the fountain. "Can I ask you to do something, in honor of our date and to commemorate this special moment?" Yuuma asked as Dante saw the party was just about to start.

Dante's eyebrow rose up in curious intrigue. "And just what would you like me to do? You want that show I had promised you?" Dante asked as he was ready to start the 'real,' show here.

Yuuma giggled as she slowly approached him. "No, it's nothing like that." She said as Dante then smirked a bit here.

"Oh, then what is it?" Dante asked as he was ready for it as he did have all his gear for this 'gig.' Yuuma came to a stop right in front of him with her head down, then she let out a chuckle and looked up at Dante, but her eyes had a very sinister look to them.

"Would you die for me?" Yuuma asked using a whole new yet dark and sensual voice.

"Hmm?" Dante blinked at the odd question. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Dante asked not really caring for this as he made it sound like he misheard her there.

Yuuma then leaned over and spoke directly into Dante's ear. "I want you to die for me." Yuuma then laughed darkly as she jumped back and started to transform. Dante watched in amazement as Yuuma's clothes were shredded by an invisible force, leaving her completely bare and her nude form exposed. Her body then grew in height and proportion and a pair of black feathery wings grew from her back. After the wings came out, a black liquid materialized and spread across certain parts of her body. When her transformation ended, Yuuma had grown a whole head taller than what she was, had crow-like wings, and was wearing a get up strangely reminiscent to what a dominatrix would wear. Strangely enough, it was kind of a turn on.

Yuuma stood there with a grin as she saw Dante's shocked expression on his face, completely convinced that he was paralyzed with awe and fear. "You know, Dante, I really had fun today. You were so nice to me and all, but, unfortunately, we're going to have to end this little play here. So, what do you say we-" Raynare began as she wanted to finish this quick and easy with no witnesses anywhere. But then Dante cut her off as she expected fear from him but instead got something completely different from him.

"OH, YEAH! NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! WHOOO!" Dante burst out with a cheer as he seemed to be enjoying things here regardless of the situation he should be concerned for right now.

"Wh-What!?" Yuuma was shocked at Dante's sudden outburst, not at all expecting him to yell out like that.

"Yeah, this rocks! Who knew that my girl was a stripper! Man, is it my birthday and I didn't know about it?" Dante asked as he smiled at this. "I always wanted a stripper for my birthday thank you Santa!" Dante cheered as he was enjoying 'his birthday stripper.'

"What?! What are you talking about, you imbec-" Raynare began not knowing what was going on but was once again cut off by Dante.

"Hey, listen, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but you think I could get a lap dance?" Dante asked as he smiled at Raynare here as he was so hoping for a lap dance here from The Fallen Angel.

Yuuma nearly tripped on her own feet hearing that question. Who did he think she was? Did he even realize what kind of situation he was in right now? She was there to kill him and he's asking for a lap dance? Regaining her balance, she glared at the man in anger as evidence of her red face. Or it could be from embarrassment. That was possible.

"You Insolent Fool! How Dare You! Do you even know who I am?! I am the Fallen Angel Raynare, and I will not tolerate such vulgar talk from an imbecile like you!" The now identified Raynare shouted as she extended her hand and what appeared to be a spear made of red light materialized in her palm. "Now DIE!" Raynare reared her arm back and threw the spear at Dante.

The boy just continued to smile as he watched the spear of light hurdling towards him, but just as it was about to reach him, Dante suddenly grabbed two items from his person showing them to be a pair of guns one black and one white as these were Ebony and Ivory which he then used to start firing at the Light spear slowing it down before he sent a kick at it with his boot sending it flying off to the side and into a wall.

"What?!" Raynare shouted as she watched her target swat her spear away as if it was a fly, his smirk still present on his face. "Wh-What the hell?!" Raynare asked as Dante then pulled out his gig bag as he swung it around a bit.

"Well, that was way too easy." Dante remarked as he straightened himself back up and sat the gig bag down on its bottom. "So, I guess we've finally come to the end of our little date, and I must say, I think it went pretty well. So, how about I put on that show I promised you." Dante offered as he was ready to fight here.

Raynare growled as she glared at the boy before her. "I don't give a damn about your little guitar show." Raynare yelled as she forgot about the two guns Dante had on him.

"Are you sure? Because I have no doubt that, it will be the most awesome show you will ever see. And one more thing." Dante reached for the bag's zipper and pulled it down. Raynare was about to retort, but her words died in her throat as she watched as the gig bag fell away to reveal the contents wasn't a guitar, but a sword.

A Huge Sword!

Dante hefted the large skeletal claymore on to his back and held it with his right hand as he grinned at the fallen angel. "Who said it was a guitar show?" Dante asked as he pointed the sword at Raynare.

Raynare gritted her teeth as she generated another spear and threw it. Dante watched the spear get closer and just like with his bag, he swung his sword around and deflected the spear away. Growling, Raynare summoned two more spears and hurled them at her foe, but these were also deflected.

"C'mon, is that all you got?" Dante taunted as he made the 'come here' gesture.

Raynare roared as she summoned another spear but this time, she flew at Dante with the spear poised to impale the boy. Sparks exploded in the air as the light spear meet the claymore and the two beings pushed against each other's weapon. Raynare disengaged from the lock and tried to knock the boy down with the side of her spear. Dante leaned back as the light weapon passed over his head. Raynare then tried to sweep his legs but Dante simply jumped over the spear. She then tried to hit him in the side just to be blocked again by the claymore. The close quarters combat continued for some time as Dante continued to block, duck, jump and weave through Raynare's attacks.

"Stand Still, Damn You!" Raynare shouted in frustration as she thrust her weapon with all of her strength.

"Now why would I do that?" Dante casually replied as he sidestepped the lung, but because Raynare had but her all in the move, she ended up over exerting and sailed right past the boy. Seeing an opening he couldn't refuse, the boy raised his left arm high in the air and brought it down hard.

*SLAP!*

"KYAAAA!" Raynare cried out as she felt the sting on her from Dante's 'attack.'

Raynare found herself bouncing around on her feet as she grabbed her now red buttocks where Dante had slapped her. As she jumped around in pain, it did very wonderful things to her barely covered breasts, at least in Dante's eyes.

"Now this is what I call a show." Dante remarked as his eyes followed the bouncing twin orbs.

Hey, he may not be a pervert like the duo are, but he was still a red-blooded male.

Raynare finally stopped her bouncing as she rubbed her swelling behind and glared angrily at her foe. "You slapped my ass!" She yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at Dante.

"Yeah, and I got to say, it's a pretty tight ass it is. You sure I can't have that lap dance now?" Dante offered as he smirked at Raynare and spun the sword in his hand before pointing it at her.

Raynare saw red as she took to the air with her large wings and started hurling light spears at Dante, who just kept knocking them away.

"Man, you really are a one-trick pony." He commented as he slapped one more spear away. "How about I show you what a little variety looks like." Dante said as he cocked his sword back with his right arm and then flung the sword through the air, the blade spinning around as it traveled straight at the fallen angel. Raynare's eyes widened as she watched the spinning blade get closer and flapped her wings hard to lift herself out of the swords path, allowing it to sail past under her. Raynare laughed as she settled back to the spot in the air she had just occupied.

"You fool. You just lost your only weapon. Now I can kill you easily!" Raynare cackled as she made another spear and was preparing to throw it.

Dante lifted his right hand and used his finger to point at something behind her while he made a high-low whistle to catch her attention. Raynare was confused with the gesture until she heard something slicing through the air behind her. Imagine her surprise when she spun around to see the very sword that she had dodged just seconds ago coming back towards her. She tried to dodge the blade again, but this time she was not quite fast enough to get out of the way completely and ended up with a few of her feathers shaved off by the spinning blade. As Raynare tried to recover from the close shave, the claymore continued to spin through the air towards its master until it was almost upon him when he simply reached out with his hand and grabbed the hilt, stopping the blade cold.

"Wh-What the hell was that?!" Raynare shouted as she tried to get her heart rate back down to normal levels.

"That, my dear, was a little move I like to call Round Trip." Dante responded as he rested the large sword over his shoulder. "And this…" Dante lifted the blade, flipped it around in a reverse grip, and held it out behind him. Raynare's eyes widened as she watched arcs of red lightning dance across the blade as it started to glow red. A second later, the entire blade was humming with energy. "…this is Drive!" With that, Dante swung the blade around in a large arc as the energy stored in the sword was released. A crescent wave of red energy shot from the blade and sped through the air headed right at the fallen angel. Raynare could only stare in shock as the wave of destructive energy barreled toward her. However, just as it was about to make contact with her, the wave miraculously tilted to the side and passed her by with only inches to spare. Raynare's hair whipped around in the wake of the wave as she heard a series of crashes could be heard from behind her. Slowly, she turned to look behind her and gasped when she saw that the top of the trees behind her had been sliced cleanly off. Her skin turned pale white was she realized that she would have been those trees if the attack had connected with her.

"Would you look at that? I missed." Dante commented as he hefted the blade back over his shoulder.

Raynare's mind was a maelstrom of thoughts as she turned back to look at her opponent. The idea that this boy held so much power was maddening. Just where did his power come from? Could it be his weapon?

"That sword...is it a Sacred Gear?" Raynare asked as she could not believe a Sacred Gear can have that kind of power.

Dante blinked. "Sacred Gear?" He rubbed his chin as he rolled the name around in his head for a moment. "Nope, no clue what that is. No, this little beauty here is my own personal Devil Arm, Rebellion." Dante bragged as he held the sword in his hand.

That term got her attention real quick. "Devil Arm? That's impossible! The only way to acquire one of those is to slay a high-level demon and then subjugate its soul. There's no way you're that strong especially since the secret to truly make such a weapon has been lost for centuries!" She yelled as she pointed and accusing finger at Dante calling him weak and a liar.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Who knows?" Dante coolly replied as he took a few steps forward while twirled the blade in his hand. "Well, sweetheart, it's been really fun, but what do you say we call it a day? I got school in the morning." Dante said as he was ready to finish this fight Raynare was scared like a cornered animal as she tried to think of her next move. She saw Dante put Rebellion on his back as he began to walk torts her with his guns in hand ready to end it.

Raynare saw the young man was an expert gunslinger and a sword wielder as she dared not think of what the Devils or the Angels would do with a man of his strength especially if his claims of having a Devil Arm hold merit.

She only had one option left her as both of them failed to notice that Dante had cut Raynare a bit with his last attack and some of Raynare's blood hit the paper on Dante's person. "GET AWAY!" She yelled throwing the spear wildly at Dante as she fell on her rear. Dante dodged the spear just as Rias Gremory formed a few feet behind him. The Spear came at her instead as Rias didn't see it coming till it was too late as she felt the spear stab her chest making her scream in pain. They all saw it as Raynare began to smile wildly at this seeing this day as a victory for her somehow.

Rias Gremory had a spear of light stabbed into her chest. To Rias time seemed to slow down as she fell to the ground with blood coming out of her mouth as she stared at the sky in shock. She looked at her hand that had blood as red as her hair as she didn't expect it to end like this to be done in by a misfired light spear.

'Why?! Why did this happen?!' Rias screamed in her mind. I only wanted to scout out a possible new member of my peerage!

Rias lowered her hand as she tried to move the spear of light from her body hoping to save her own life. But it was for naught it burned her hand as she was starting to go into shock.

Death was slowly approaching. Rias wanted to live, but the very nature of the spear that pierced her made it impossible. She was had some skill in the arcane arts because some ability was absolutely required to use magic circle and many magical objects. What her arcane abilities did not include were serious wounds like a large puncture to her vital organs. That was what she left Akeno for when she needed healing.

'Dammit! I should've learned healing magic that wasn't just basic first aid when Akeno offered to teach me!' Rias lamented at the missed opportunity that could've allowed her to save herself.

There was nothing Rias could do. The wound was too large for her heal on her own, and the very nature of the spear was spreading the poisonous light into her bloodstream. Very soon every cell in her body would be saturated with the poisonous magical element of light that would make Akeno unable to heal her, if a miracle occurred to bring Akeno to her right then. Only a specialist healer would be able to save her now, and said specialists all dwelled in an entirely different dimension known as Hell.

Rias could scoff at her misfortunate as she didn't realize that the blood on the circle was spilled by accident during a battle. But then again spilling blood on a contract is an instant summon regardless if the summoned is aware of a battle going on. In fact she didn't even expect to be summoned at all today but here she was. She had been out for a walk when she detected a magical aura in her vicinity that had been left in the places that her Peerage and she had investigated.

What she stumbled upon was none other than Dante fighting a Fallen Angel. The last thing she would've expected was to be a victim as an unintended target. A spear that had been aimed at the silver haired blue eyed young man who dodged, and instead sailed through the air to hit her. Rias cursed her folly. She should've paid attention to her surroundings and for her lack of vigilance resulted in her current dire predicament. She could have blamed her vigilance but this summoning was complete out of the blue and unintended which was a fatal flaw in some of these contracts sometimes.

Rias began to tear up as she was about to die. There were so many things she was unable to do, sure she would be free of Raiser but from what she had heard there is nothing awaiting her after death within the Trinity, Devils were told they would wonder limbo for all eternity. Rias didn't want to die, she wanted to live, and at least live long enough to meet the man who would make her heart soar.

Rias didn't want to die. She knew her parents would have other children, but what about her brother, her nephew, her peerage, and all her precious people. If she died here she feared her peerage would become Strays or worse end up employed by the Phenex family. But that would how it be if she was to die. The magical light poisoning and the loss of blood had weakened her to the point that she had no strength to summon her peerage.

She just laid her head back and cried. This was not how she had envisioned how she would die, but there was no other fate now.

"Haahaaaaa!" The Fallen Angel laughed. "Look at this! I got a devil without even meaning too." Raynare laughed as she saw in the end she got some form of victory here by killing Rias though it was an unintended and unfortunate accident but a happy Accident for Raynare.

"Shit!" Dante cursed as he then got really angry here as he glared at Raynare. "You know I was planning on letting you go because you gave me a work out when I held back… but now you've really crossed the line!" Dante said as he eyes began to glow red. "So now no more playing around!" Dante yelled as he glared at Raynare.

"Yes, no more playing around." The fallen angel said parroting the human. "It was amusing that you survived this long, but playtime is over. Now die will you!" Raynare yelled as she got ready to finish this.

The fallen angel was preparing a large light spear when she was interrupted. Dante then focused and charged his demonic power into his twin guns Ebony and Ivory before he pointed both of them at Raynare. "Hopefully for you, you survive this." Dante said as Raynare deserved a chance here.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Raynare yelled in a crazed voiced not noticing the power Dante was building up.

"And Bingo." Dante said before he fired at Raynare sending the bullets straight at her as Raynare was shocked when she saw them as she quickly threw the light spear. When she did so she opened a portal behind her to run but to her shock the light spear was broken apart as the bullets came at her. Raynare quickly flew through but not before the bullets hit her sending her flying into the portal as she screamed in excruciating pain. The Portal vanished as the scream was silenced as Dante growled that he didn't finish her off but smiled to himself as she will be nursing two new scars on her back if they don't end up destroying her wings instead.

Rias began to laugh bitterly at her coming death, but took pleasure that at least Dante had tried to avenge her even if he used a power so much like that of a Devils. The dying devil began to giggle even when her strength was ebbing away. Her slowly fading giggling ceased when she saw the human sprinted to her side.

"Do you want to live?!" Dante shouted as he clutched her dying body.

"Of course, I would!" Rias cried out, even if she knew it was unlikely such a miracle would happen.

"Will you give anything to live?" Dante asked in a convincing tone that made Rias want to believe him.

"Anything! I'll pay anything to live on!" Rias shouted.

"Even if you, Rias Gremory, heiress and future leader of the Gremory Clan, will have to forsake your future and inheritance to live?" He asked as Rias looked to Dante as she was shocked he was asking such a thing as if trying to make her reconsider it.

"Of course, I will be willingly to sacrifice all that! I only have one life! What will my inheritance mean if I'm dead?! What future will there be if I am dead?!" Rias snapped angrily as she glared at Dante even if in her dying mind her rationality was fading.

Dante then chuckled to himself as he wanted to avoid things like this at all costs as he knew this was a crazy stunt on his part like with Lady a year ago. "Don't go regretting your decision after this." Dante said with respect for Rias's resolve as something materialized in his free hand.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. It was the very same object that she too had used several times to save the lives of her Peerage and reincarnate into devils. An Evil Piece. A Queen piece to be exact. She looked with her widened eyes at Dante realizing what he truly was this whole time he and Mary had been enrolled into Kuoh Academy. He was a Devil hiding right under their noses and did a damn good job at it.

"Do you know what you're doing?! It is one thing to save my life, but something else entirely if use an Evil Piece to save my life!" Rias shouted in alarm as she looked to Dante who as far as she knew was a no named Devil.

"Don't worry about that. Worry about the present. Your life is at stake here. Do you want to live in my service or die?" The white-haired devil asked as Dante was intent on saving her life for his blunder in getting carried away.

"I want to live, but the causes of your actions will affect you. It will turn out badly." Rias said for concern of her would-be savior as this could turn into a political nightmare in the long run of her life.

"Let me worry about that. We can deal with it later." He replied and placed the Evil Piece closer to Rias' wound. "Do I have your consent?" Rias nodded. "Then I, Dante, welcome you, Rias Gremory, to my Peerage." Dante said as he used the Evil piece as its red glow began to consume Rias' sight before she blacked out.

(Scene Break Next Morning)

Rias woke up screaming as she shot up in shock from her 'nightmare,' last night. "Haahaaaaa… It was only a dream." She said in relief as she found herself in a bed but problem was… this wasn't her bed at all.

"Will you keep it quiet," a masculine voice grumbled from beside Rias who went wide eyed at this as she then looked to who the voice belonged to.

"What?!" Rias shouted in alarm as she found Dante lying in bed beside her. She jumped out the bed and attempted to summon her powers, but nothing appeared in her hands. "Why aren't my powers responding?" Rias asked as she tried to use her powers here key word being tried as her powers were failing her.

"That's because your mana reserves are dry from your body healing itself." Dante grumbled in an annoyed tone. "You should know this as a King of a Peerage. You know the procedure, Rias Gremory." Dante said as he was glad Lady got the text last night about his little, 'excursion,' going south way down south.

"Of course, I know that!" Rias snapped but then something became apparent to her. "It wasn't a dream!" She screamed as she grabbed the sheets and pulled using the sheets to cover her nude form.

"Hey!" Dante's voice protested as he was removed of his only cover. The sheets were sent flying and on the bed revealed a naked Dante.

Rias stared at white-haired male known as Dante. He had a body that men died for. Muscular, but lean. All the right proportions at the right places. He was perfect. His body screamed male sexuality. Her eyes accidently trailed down to the groin and Rias' nose began to bleed as she blushed red.

"Cover up!" Rias screamed as she turned around to hide her blushing face.

"Why would I for god. FUCK!" Dante screamed as he clutched his head in pain. "Why would I fucking cover myself when you're the one that throw off the blankets?! It is your fault that I ended up like this." Dante accused as he glared at Rias.

"That is no excuse!" Rias shouted as she attempted to bring down her blush. "Dress yourself!" She yelled as she did not need this in any future wet dreams she may later on.

"Talk about being hypocrite." Dante grumbled as he got out of bed and reached for his boxers and put them on as Rias looked and sighed in relief seeing he was covered up with boxers.

"Hypocrite?" Rias repeated in wonder. That was when she realized her state of dress or lack off seeing as she was covering herself with a blanket over her own nudity. "Pervert!" Rias screamed as she lugged a punch at Dante as she was having a tsunadere moment after waking up like this of all ways.

Dante was sent reeling as stumbled forward and grabbed for anything to stabilize him. The said thing happened to be Rias and his legs tangled with hers to make them both fall over and hit the ground.

"Haaahaaa!" Rias moaned as that tumble hurt quite a bit.

Dante frowned in confusion as he felt something soft and flexible in his hands. His hands closed and opened as he investigated with his only sense of touch. Each time Rias moaned. He looked up and smirked a cocky smirk when he saw what he had been touching.

"Can you please get off me?" She asked in an embarrassed and quiet tone.

Dante simply shrugged and found Rias clothing before throwing them at her which she caught. "Look Lady sorry about what happened but next time get the guys who made those stupid contracts to fix that blood spill problem." Dante said as that fatal flaw was ironically how he got Intel from certain unnamed parties about his targets in the area.

"Trust me many tried to none succeeded." Rias said as she was one of those who tried. "So, can you explain to me why I was naked and so were you? Why we were both in the same bed?" Rias asked as her face went red as she recalled waking up.

"I am not a pervert. And if you're worried if I did something immoral things to you, I didn't." Dante replied. "To answer your question, I had my pawn Lady take off your clothes and I took off mine to allow physical contact to heal your wounds. My Evil Piece was able to save your soul from light poisoning and reattach it to your body, but your body was so heavily damaged down to the cellular level by light poisoning that it required an entire night of healing to fully heal your body." Dante said as he then looked. "By the way WHY DO YOU BOTH HAVE TO PUNCH ME AFTER WAKING UP?!" Dante yelled as Rias then sighed at that.

"You're not the only Male Devil in that situation many suffered that also with their new Evil Pieces and you probably won't be the last." Rias said as she was understanding a bit there.

Rias was happy at Dante's prior explanation. What Dante had told her made sense given her body's condition when she had been dying and the arcane method that Dante had used was an old and reliable method that she also knew of. Also, Dante didn't seem the type to take advantage of unconscious girls so she was likely never had been touched beside to stripe of her cloths and heal her wounds.

"Then continuing on the topic before I fainted. Are you prepared of the repercussions or do I need to pretend that the events of last night never happened?" Rias asked as they needed to be ready for the political nightmare that is sure to follow close by.

"Pretend last night never happened? Is this because your reputation will be tarnished or the reputation of others such as your clan and Peerage?" Dante inquired but in truth he didn't give a rat's ass about the Devil Politics at large as it was just another Monday for him when dealing with Devils regularly.

"Both my own personal reputation and those associated with me. My friends and family will suffer socially as they will be associated with someone like me. I can imagine what others will think of me when they learn the truth. Rias Gremory, former heiress of the Gremory Clan, who gave up everything to serve a no-name devil called Dante. Do you know how people would react and treat my family and friends after learning about that?" Rias said in annoyed tone unaware that she was wrong in that one also on Dante being a 'no-name devil.'

Dante then began to laugh at Rias' assumption there as Rias glared at him as she didn't find this amusing at all. "The one time my old man's shit is going to make you eat your words!" Dante laughed as he was close to rolling on the floor if he toppled over in laughter.

"And what does your father have to do with this Dante?" Rias asked as she didn't like how he was treating this like some big joke.

"Does the Legend of Sparda ring any bells?" Dante asked as he looked to his new Queen piece here.

"What kind of devil wouldn't know about the Legend of Sparda? The Dark Knight Sparda who betrayed Hell, who by himself defeated the four Original Satan's and the legions of hell and defeated Mundus Lucifer the Tyrannical Satan. What about him?" Rias asked as she frowned as Mundus as well as Abigail and Argosax were three Satan's that many wish to forget as they were the three who were the tyrants to all of Hell during the Great War and after that same war. In fact many Devils had sided with Sparda against them since the three were even willing to kill Sheba for more power and Sheba held quite a bit of it herself. People feared what could have resulted if Sparda had not rebelled as he won them the civil war with his sword that carried his name and by sealing the Temen-Ni-Gru and its power.

"What if I told you that I was the Son of Sparda?" Dante said in a serious tone as it was Rias turn to laugh at Dante.

Rias laughed and bellowed as she thought Dante was trying to cheer her up as Dante's claim was downright hilarious for her even if Dante had a slight scowl on him.

"Do you know how many people have claimed to be the son or daughter of Sparda since his disappearance? They were all pretenders hoping to bask in Sparda's fame or gain influence and wealth by being connected to him. All of them which have been proven wrong. How original. Your charade will not work as some many before you have tried." Rias said as she wiped a tear from her eye as this was downright hilarious for her.

"Well I tried. I will laugh the day when I see your priceless face when you eat your words." Dante replied playfully in tone that he didn't really care if Rias believed him or not.

"You wish," Rias grumbled as she was convinced Dante was lying about being Sparda's son. "Anyway. What Evil Piece did you use?" Rias asked as she looked to Dante wanting to know what he used for her revival.

"Queen." Dante responded in a bored tone showing it wasn't a big deal for him in the long run.

Rias then smirked as she saw it was proper here. "Damn straight. If I was going to serve in another Peerage only the position of Queen would befit me." Rias said proudly, coming to accept the reality of her situation for however long it lasted her for.

Rias jumped up in surprise when she heard a loud siren blaring. It was like sirens she had heard from TV and movies when danger was approaching such as natural disaster or danger of artificial origins. She looked towards Dante as he was the owner of the home that she was in and likely knew what the siren going meant.

"Dante code red! Code Red!" Came a female voice as Lady kicked the door down and had a bazooka on her person as around her guns began to appear as Rias was surprised to see Lady was also a part of this whole crazy thing.

"I know I thought this place was hidden from the Factions." Dante yelled as he had his gear ready for whatever may break in.

To her surprise, Rias saw Ebony and Ivory in his hands and aiming at somewhere. Her eyes followed where the pistols was aiming to find light forming where Dante was aiming clearly ready to fire and let loose hell on whoever will appear here. Her eyes widened when she saw what the light turned into a familiar magic circle.

"Dante Mary, don't!" Rias screamed as she ran towards him and wrenched the guns from his hands and using what little mana she currently had to make a shield to stop Mary.

"Dammit, what are you doing?! An intruder is here!" Dante protested as he reached for his guns that Rias had snatched from him while Rias played keep away from him.

"So, this was where you were, Rias-sama." A silver-haired woman in maid uniform spoke as she materialized from the magic circle and bowed to Dante and Rias. "I'm glad that you are safe, but I highly disapprove the act of not telling anyway where you were going to be and have sexual intercourse." She said as Dante laughed at that one as if it didn't happen yet as Lady gave Dante a disapproving look grabbing one of her pistols to shoot Dante with.

"Grayfia-nee, it isn't what you're thinking." Rias protested red-faced when she realized in her attempt to disarm Dante that the bedsheets wrapped around her body had fallen off.

"Hello, and thank you for taking care of Rias, sir." Grayfia spoke as she lifted her head to look at Dante. When her eyes looked at Dante's face, Grayfia's eyes widened in shock and blurted out, "Sparda-sama is that you?" Grayfia then ran to Dante and shoved past Rias to grab him a hug. "Sparda-sama. Sparda-sama, why did you leave and disappear without telling anyone?! Do you know how many people have been worried all these centuries when you disappeared without a trace?" Grayfia called as she hugged Dante into her bosom as Dante would have cheered if the situation wasn't as it was.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Time out, lady! I don't know who you are, and its making me really uncomfortable!" Dante said as he was smothered by the maid.

"You don't recognize me, Sparda-sama? It's me, Grayfia Gremory nee Lucifuge." Grayfia said in shock as she released Dante from her hug and took several steps back. "Don't tell me you don't remember me?" She said thinking Dante who she believes to be none other than Sparda may have had a bout of amnesia.

"How am I supposed to recognize or remember you? I never met you in my life, and my old man never told me about you." Dante replied as he was trying to make sense of this whole deal. "Not like he said much the bastard." Dante said quietly to himself showing he may have some issues with his father.

"Old man…?" Grayfia repeated then her eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I confused you for your father. You look so like him." She said as she bowed respectfully.

"WHAT?!" Rias sputtered in shock at what she learned. "He really is The Son of Sparda?!" She cried out in shock as she looked at him with wide eyes and slack jaw at this whole thing.

"Fans Dante?" Lady asked as she called off her guns but kept one ready just in case this goes south which she was sure it will knowing Dante and all.

"Don't start Lady!" Dante yelled as Lady shrugged and waited to see what would happen.

"If this young man isn't The Son of Sparda, then he sure is the closest thing I would say to the genuine person. There has been many pretenders who have attempted to be Sparda's children or even his relatives. He looks remarkably similar to his father to the point that I mistook him for Sparda-sama, and he even shares a very similar magical aura." Grayfia replied with a nod as this was incredible this means Sparda's household now had an heir to speak of as his will said his fortune is not to be touched till either an heir is found or the current Satan's were to die of natural causes at the end of their life span. If neither are properly met then the fortune and assets would in turn be sent to the Sitri households, and the Gremory Households as well as all the surviving allies Sparda had fought alongside with during the Great Devil Civil War.

"HAH TOLD YOU SO!" Dante boasted in taunt looking at Rias who was shocked beyond all recognition. "Your already eating your words Rias want some hot sauce with it?" Dante asked basically making it a major burn for Rias's Devil pride.

"Rias, is there a reason why you give up a fragment of this man's magical aura? The same kind of subtly magic aura of a devil's King that any devil gives off if they are part of a Peerage." Grayfia asked Rias as she stared at her sister-in-law.

"You are mis–" Rias replied, but was cut off mid-sentence by Lady.

"That's because the dumbass King here wasn't paying attention in a fight and Rias got hurt so as an act of honor to make it up to her he revived her as his Peerage's new Queen." Lady said as Rias glared at the Pawn here. "So there's probably going to be a lot of problems to deal with seeing as I did my research unlike pizza brain here and learned Rias is high up in society through her family." Lady said as she didn't like this one bit seeing as they stayed out of politics to hunt Stray Devils.

"Problems? Why would there be any problems?" Grayfia asked as she tilted her head in confusion. "Countless devils would give any chance to serve in your Peerage. Of course, there would be those who will seek to take advantage of you through your blood relationships to Sparda-sama what with arranged marriage requests for Pure Blood Devils seeing as I also sense human in you and to access your family's vast fortune, but even more serve you for noble reasons. They would be many noble goals such as wanting to repay your disappeared father to saving their family, friends or even their own lives during the Devil Civil War and Sparda's Rebellion." She said listing off all the great things Sparda had did in his time.

"In fact many of them would offer you their daughters to repay the live debts they owe your father for all the mentioned deeds." Grayfia said as she then turned to Rias. "Do you know what kind of honor it is to Sparda-sama, the savior of Devilkind, even if it was to that of his son?" She asked as Lady and Dante say Sparda was really well known sure the Strays hate him no doubt seeing as there were devils who gladly served Mundus, Argosax, and Abigail during their siege of the human world 2,000 millennia ago.

"Uh…. Of course, I know!" Rias spluttered in disbelief that Dante could actually be Sparda's son as she tried to get her mind back on track after this huge reveal. "What about my marriage? The one with Raiser Phenex?" Rias said as she may have hated the guy but she knew the Phenex Family and Sparda Family hated each other's guts big time. The Sparda household were the only ones besides the Bael household to really give the Phenex Family a run for their money in a fight or even a spar.

"Voided." Grayfia bluntly replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Voided!" Rias cried out in shock and confusion. "Why would it be voided that easily like that?!" Rias snapped as she didn't want to cause such a huge political nightmare here. "Even, Onii-sama would need a very good reason to intervene in a political-arranged marriage like this!" Rias called as she tried to make sense of it all.

"Lucifer-sama, will indeed be forced to intervene if the Phenex Clan protests, but it will be on the side of Sparda-sama's son. The laws are clear, if you willingly joined a Peerage than all and any duties you previously had will be void. If any party has any issue with you then they must take it with your King, who happens to be Sparda-sama's son." Grayfia responded. "How rude of me," She said as she finally realized. "I never got you name, sir." She said as she looked to Dante.

"It's Dante. Just Dante." Dante replied.

"Since, Dante-sama is your King, no one save a Satan would have the galls to challenge Dante-sama. It is political suicide to challenge the son of the Savior of Devilkind on such a lowly issue such as an arranged marriage. Do you know how much influence the Sparda Clan possesses despite Sparda-sama's disappearance and the houses lack of members? The Sparda Clan's influence far surpasses that of any single clan of the 72 Pillars. Political suicide aside, do you know what it like to have thousands of fanatic and professional devil-hunters hunting you down and wanting nothing, but your death for insulting their god's son as a Holy Crusade?" Grayfia said as she had heard of such groups like this Order of the Sword in Fortuna. In fact the Church itself had named Sparda a savior to mankind and worthy of Gods Holy Light as his Dark Knight and if stories hold truth Sparda was the first Devil ever to be immune to Light magic. So needless to say Sparda was famous throughout the factions as he was infamous.

"Wait I'm a God's son to Devil Hunters." Dante said with a smirk as he can already picture himself reinstating Prima Nocta.

"In some circles yes if you are made known." Grayfia said as she knew the main church the Vatican itself would at times say otherwise about Sparda in some cases.

"So, going by what you said before, there's no troubles or problems with Rias being in my Peerage. See, Rias, no need to worry problem handled itself." Dante said as Lady sighed as this was the point it all goes south.

"Actually, there is, Dante-sama." Grayfia shook her head as Lady called it.

"I knew it." Lady said as she knew stuff never ends easily for them like that, EVER.

"What? What problem? I thought there would be no issues in regards with Rias being in my Peerage?" Dante replied annoyed as he didn't want to deal with this bullshit.

"Nothing major I assure you but seeing as you are the last of your household as far as we know we need to discuss the receiving of your inheritance and discuss certain legal matters nothing much mind you just to make sure this all flows smoothly." Grayfia said as Dante then looked to Lady and had an idea.

"Here Lady will be my legal consultant on this any questions or concerns ask her!" Dante asked not wanting to deal with legal matter bullshit.

"Now wait a minute Dante!" Lady began but Grayfia cut her off.

"That will be acceptable, Lady-sama I will inform the proper parties and we will send you everything needed." Grayfia said as she then did a small bow. "I shall bid you ado for now." Grayfia said as she then vanished from the location.

"Wait!" Lady called but it was too late. "DANTE!" Lady roared as she pulled out her gun as Dante ran out of the room.

"Not today Lady!" Dante called as Lady chased down Dante intent on killing him.

"Oh kill me now." Rias said as she face palmed herself here as she could feel a headache coming on.

One thing was for sure the Devil's Will Cry and the Angel's Will Scream but well one thing was absolutely certain. This party is getting crazy!

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey got this chapter done so yeah. Anyway please leave a review for it and if anyone wants to help with DXDXAXN's first Lemon please look me up because I could really use some help with it ok. Anyway until next time as I always say to everyone I know ja ne.


End file.
